


Composer of the Heart

by limegreenarcher



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limegreenarcher/pseuds/limegreenarcher
Summary: 'As long as you follow your heart and pursue your passion, you will never truly fail nor will you ever truly feel sorrow'. These were the words Suzume Adachi had grown up on, but there was one problem; she wasn't sure where her heart was taking her. She wished to become a composer, yes, but... was there something more her heart was searching for at the Academy, and in music itself?Also posted on FF.net.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Composer of the Heart

**A/N: This fic takes place Season 1, Episode 1 of the anime, though this chapter is more of an intro to my OC, things will properly kick off next chapter. I also have this fic posted on FF.net. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The spots of pure white snow slowly drifted by the floor to ceiling windows of the spacious but sparse city apartment, falling down to earth without a sound in the still air of mid-morning. Suzume Adachi sighed as she followed the flakes movement, her eyes landing on the cars far down below, their headlights like small beams in the grey daylight but the sound of their horns still reaching her all the way up here. She stood in the kitchen-living room of the modern apartment. Despite its warm temperature, to Suzume it still felt as cold as the snow outside, even after 5 years of living there; the architecture was grey, the furnishings were grey, the skyscrapers outside the windows were grey, the cars, the pavements, the sky, all of it was grey. Lifeless. Dull. Suzume missed colour. She missed green and the countryside home in which she grew up in.

Aside from the grey, Suzume was almost always alone in this apartment; her parents were often away on business or living in another one of their apartments scattered across the country, for ease of travel of course. Her sister, Lerina, had long since moved out of the family homes and her brother Akira was also often away for work; it all culminated in a house that wasn’t really a home. Not for Suzume, at least.

Though, there was currently a bit of warmth to be found in the apartment; Akira was currently working in the city, and so Suzume would have some company for a little while.

Though, perhaps everything was about to change; and not just the view she saw out her window every day.

For today was the day of the entrance exam for the Saotome Academy, a boarding school were Idols and Composers alike are born in little more than a year… It was such a short time, especially when she considered the 3-5 years her brother and sister had spent at their own specialised academies, fine tuning their skills before they debuted as a triple-threat actor and a world class opera singer respectively.

Suzume felt her shoulders tense as her brow furrowed slightly; it was bound to be an intense year… that is, if she even passed the entrance exam. She turned away from the dreary grey outside to walk further into the equally drab kitchen, checking the time on a rather minimalist clock. She had but a few more minutes until the car which would take her to the academy arrived; she should start getting ready.

A joyful and familiar sound reached her ears and she smiled at the radio fondly; an idol song had begun to play, one by Quartet Night, if she remembered correctly. She listened for a moment at the counter before the loud sound of a buzzer interrupted the melody. Jolted from her revere Suzume moved over to the door to press the button which would answer the call:

“Hello?”

“Good morning, Miss Adachi. Your car to Saotome Academy has arrived.” The crackling voice of a polite man rang through the speaker.

“Thank you, I’ll be right down. One moment.” Suzume said, trying to keep the haste out of her tone.

“Very good Miss.”

The connection cut off and Suzume raced to wrap her coat, scarf and hat on, but suddenly paused as a thought crossed her mind. The third child of the Adachi Family, a long line of professionals in the traditional arts, was dreaming of becoming a composer for ‘frivolous’ idols. Suzume couldn’t help but chuckle at herself as she thought, _I may as well be running off to join the circus…_

But despite what others might say, her parents had happily given her the go ahead and Suzume Adachi was free to pursue her dreams as she saw fit, frivolous idols or no.

And that’s how Akira Adachi found his little sister as he rounded the corner into the living space, once again lost in her own thoughts and smiling to herself as she stood by the door with her winter coat on. Akira yawned widely, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth and his posture slouched.

“Suzu?” He said, still half asleep, “Shouldn’t you be on your way by now? To the academy, I mean.”

“…Huh?” Suzume replied, looking up at him as her eyes began to focus again.

“You better hurry or you’ll be late.” He laughed and grinned at her lazily; even with his unkept bed hair, tired eyes and loose, long pj’s, Akira gave off an endless charm and air of kindness. Paired with his good looks, it was easy to see why he’d so quickly become a popular actor amongst the theatre and musical scene.

Suzume gasped, “Oh no!” She snatched her bag from its waiting position by the door and slipped her boots on a little clumsily, “Thanks Aki! See you later!”

He simply laughed at her again and waved, “Good luck Suzu! You’ll do great!”

She flashed him a smile as the door closed behind her and she rushed towards the elevator, fidgeting slightly and almost hopping from foot to foot as she shifted her weight, both as she waited for the elevator and once she was in it. She hurried out of the elevator as soon as it dinged on the basement car park level, and seeing the black car waiting for her, the suited driver already holding the back door open for her, she raced towards it, practically leaping into the backseat before the door securely shut behind her with a soft thud.

Suzume tried to steady her breathing and her quickly beating heart as she clicked the seatbelt into place, the driver having already gotten behind the wheel himself as he asked with a slight tone of humour to his otherwise refined voice:

“Daydreaming again, Miss Adachi?”

She cringed slightly as he began to pull out of the parking lot. She bowed as formally as she could in her seat as she sincerely apologised, “Please accept my apologies, Gregory. I did not mean to keep you waiting and now I fear I may be late…” She straightened, being sure to put none of the blame in him.

“Well we can’t have that,” Gregory replied, eyes focused on the busy road, “I’ll get you there in no time Miss Adachi, don’t you worry.”

“Thank you, Gregory,” Suzume said, a small smile on her face, “I know my family can always rely on you and your company to get us anywhere on time.” Her eyes glinted with something akin to sorrow for only a moment.

“I owe your family much, Miss Adachi, this is the least I can do for you and your parents.”

Suzume simply nodded and sat back in her seat, watching the snowy city streets pass by through the tinted window as she let her mind drift. It wasn’t long however before she heard her phone buzz from within her bag; digging it out she saw she had two messages. One from her mother, and one from her childhood friend, Meloni.

She opened the one from her mother first.

_Good luck today sweetie! Both your father and I know you can do this. And remember: as long as you follow your heart and pursue your passion… xxx_

_You cannot fail, nor will you ever truly feel sorrow. Thank you, mum xxx_

She smiled, though only half-heartedly. She had grown up on that phrase; it was her mother’s main philosophy in life, after all. But honestly, it had lost its weight for Suzume over the years. She opened the message from Meloni.

_Todays your entrance exam to the idol academy, right???_

_Yup._

The reply was immediate:

_Good luck!!! I know you’ll smash all those other composers out of the park with your awesome composing powers! You got this Suzu!_

Suzume couldn’t help but chuckle; she could always feel Meloni’s energy through the screen and her enthusiasm and funny comments helped to relax her somewhat. She had released tension she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding in her shoulders simply through reading her friends message. Suzume replied:

_Thank you, Meloni. Let’s hope I can do this without these ‘powers’ you think I possess though! They don’t appear to be working…_

Before Suzu could see her friends reply, her phone buzzed in her hand and a notification popped up at the top of the screen; Suzume’s eyes widened. It was a text from Lerina. She opened it:

_Good luck, Suzu x_

Suzume stared at it for a moment before shaking herself to reply:

_Thank you, Lerina x_

She sighed as she locked her phone and looked out the window once more; they had become stuck in traffic, road works by the sounds of things. She hummed and nodded as she vaguely registered Gregory trying to reassure her that they would still arrive on time, but Suzume’s mind was already elsewhere. Could she really pass the entrance exam? What did it entail exactly? Could she truly get into the top 200? There were always so many applicants… this was Shining Saotome’s academy after all! For now, she’d just have to hope they’d arrive on time…

* * *

The iron gates of Saotome Academy loomed past her window as the car drove through the entrance; Suzume sighed in relief, seeing as the guards didn’t stop them. They had arrived on time.

As she looked out the front window of the car her eyes widened; she had heard the stories and seen pictures sure, but seeing it in person, covered in a blanket of smooth, pure white snow was something else entirely. The grand mansion that was the front building of Saotome Academy stood proud at the end of the long drive, four perfectly trimmed hedge mazes lining either side, a circular area at their centre and the leaves a deep, rich green with topiary shaped liked various music notes scattered amongst the mazes. Suzume had seen buildings such as this before, yes, but they had been private homes, not a _school_. It certainly looked as prestigious as its reputation would have you believe.

The car came to a gentle halt near the entrance to the academy, many more black cars parked ahead of her own. Suzume took a moment to compose herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, patting her chest gently as she breathed out. As she stepped out of the car, Gregory was already there waiting with an open umbrella; he offered it to her as she closed the door behind her.

“Here, Miss Adachi. I believe you will be needing this.” He said with a soft smile.

Suzume took the offered umbrella gratefully, though a little sheepishly, holding it above both their heads. “Thank you, Gregory.”

For five years he had been driving her too and from school, and she was a little embarrassed to admit that her habit of daydreaming had only increased since then; Gregory had gotten accustomed to her accidental lateness and the fact she would often forget an umbrella on rainy or snowy days such as this one. He always came prepared now.

Gregory nodded at her, “I will be waiting here until you are ready to return home, Miss Adachi.” Suzume nodded and thanked him once more, and with that, Gregory returned to his own side of the car, sitting back inside with a low thud of the door.

She stared up at the mansion before her, clutching the umbrella tightly in her hands.

 _This is it…_ She thought _. If I pass this entrance exam, I’ll have one year to find whatever it is I’m searching for. And if not… well, I guess I’ll just become a composer in the traditional sense…_

She paid no mind to the black limo that was pulling up next to her and strode towards the looming academy doors, ready to face whatever may lay inside.

* * *

It was a little over a month later that Suzume found herself pausing and staring at one of the letters they had received in the post that day. Her brother was still at home, and her parents would be returning in a few days’ time. The letter almost seemed to sparkle, her name and address written in almost illegible cursive and the wax seal displaying Shining Saotomes emblem stamped in a vibrant pink on the back of the envelope.

“Hm? Is that your letter from Saotome Academy?” Akira called from his seat at the kitchens island, taking another bite from a warm croissant.

“Yeah…” Suzume replied, walking over to the island and taking a seat next to him in a bit of a daze, placing the other post at the end of the counter and gently laying her letter in front of her. She stared at it in apprehension for a long while, hands folded in her lap.

“Well? Are you gonna open it?” Akira asked, leaning in closer to get a better look.

Suzu took a deep breath and released it, yet still made no move to open the letter; she began to worry her bottom lip as Akira put his hand on her shoulder. The weight made her look over to him. He smiled reassuredly at her, and Suzume gave a small, nervous smile in return. With a final deep breath, she opened the sparkly envelope, breaking the seal at the back and removing a folded, crisp white letter from inside. As she opened the letter however, vibrant confetti suddenly flew into her face from within the paper, making her squeak and flinch in surprise; she sputtered slightly as she tried to remove a piece that had landed on her lips, oblivious to the pieces now in her hair and in her lap, but her attention was soon drawn away by the sound of booming laughter echoing throughout the room. She blinked, wide eyed and saw that Akira had a matching expression on his own face; she searched for the source of the voice but could only manage to recognise its source as coming from the letter; she held it at arm’s length as it started to speak again.

_“Con-gratula-tionnnnssssssss, Miss Adachi!”_

It was like one of those tacky birthday cards you could buy which sang a song upon being opened…

_“You’ve passed the entrance exam and have been accepted into Saotome Academyyyyy!”_

Suzu’s mouth dropped open in disbelief as she stared at the talking letter.

_“You’ll be part of S class, one of our tooooop students! We look forward to seeing you in the Sprring! Shining Saotome, out!”_

With that, the two siblings were left with the sound of the radio and the confetti which surrounded them, the letter seemingly having nothing more to say.

Suzume blinked a few times before turning to her brother, a slightly disbelieving yet joyous grin slowly growing on her lips:

“I did it! I got in!” Suzume exclaimed as she threw her arms around her brother, squeezing him tightly, “I did it Aki I did it!”

Akira returned the hug and laughed brightly, “I knew you would! And as one of the top students? Your incredible Suzu!” The siblings came out of their hug, laughing together and covered in colourful confetti, a flash of colour in the otherwise monotonous kitchen.

She’d done it! Starting in April, Suzume would be a student at Saotome Academy… She couldn’t help but wonder what awaited her there in those never-ending halls.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I have no idea how active this fandom is but hey, this anime brings me joy and I just feel inspired to write. This fic will be TokiyaxOC (he's my favourite what can I say), and I hope you all come to like Suzume as the fic progresses! Future chapters will be much longer than this one, and a little forewarning I am terrible at any kind of update schedule but I will try my best!
> 
> I plan on making the title of each chapter a song lyric, this chapters is from Snow Fairy, by FUNKIST (aka the first OP of Fairy Tail).  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope to get the next chapter up soon to really get things going. And whether you liked what you read or not...
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> -Limegreenarcher


End file.
